Talk:Willie Watt
Hey, it's Willie Watt! Talk to me here (especially if you're Xary!)! --Willie Watt hey Willie! I heard that you might join Darktan's Army. I hope you do, it's very fun to work for him. His fortress is big and amazing. It has a variety of people to talk to and be friends with. Especially Xary, I know you like him. Don't ask, I just do. See you soon! Love, Foamy ---- Sure, I really wanna join Darktan's Army! But I don't know how! Plus now I wanna join more you're in it! You're so cute! Love, Willie Watt MESSAGE FROM DTA MISS WILLIE WATT: :You have been admitted into the ranks of our lord, our master, the Forever Emporer, the great and mighty Darktan Anator. :This is a lifetime commitment, as traitors will be punished. Though there IS such a thing as an honorable discharge, we hope that you will help serve our master for many years to come. :You are to affirm to a Greater Minion that you are not a spy. A notary public will be there to sign the contract with you, along with the Greater Minion affirming that it IS you. Please look in the army's directory for a Greater Minion. Any Greater Minion can administer the contract, so choose you favorite. The notary public will be kidnapped assigned at the meeting. :By joining the Army, you pledge your loyalty to the Greater '''Bad' and will serve our Master using whatever skills you possess. Do you possess ANY skills? ''Anything you have will be useful. For example, we have a pathetic but spooky Greater Minion who simply greets everyone in the halls of Our Lord's manor. He also hustles at billiards, try and see if you can beat him in your off-duty time. *You are a Lesser Minion at the time of induction, Miss Watt, and your jobs and responsibilites are as follows. **You are a custodian (AKA janitor), it is your job to sweep up the mess in your assigned section Darktan's Estate every two days. **You must clean the sinks of your assigned public restrooms in the Realm. The toilets are for the Demon Penguins. **If you have any skill, anything at all, use it in the Realm and do it as if Darktan himself was watching. Do you dance, sing, repair, use computers? If you have ANYTHING useful, you are to use it to help your fellow bad guys. **If you see Darktan passing by, you are to bow. If you can not bow, look down in respect. When speaking to him, Darktan's proper manners of address are: "my lord", "Lord Darktan", "my leige", "Your Most High Majesty", "Your Super Highness", "Mighty Darktan", "Master Anator", "Forever Emporer", and "Your Awesomeness". ***Calling Darktan just "Darktan" when speaking to him is EXTREMELY disrespectful to our leader, and such a disgrace often incurs his wrath. If Darktan is angry, just bow and avoid speaking to him. ***''You may only speak to Darktan when spoken to'', unless you are a Greater Minion or above. **You are to wear the proper Lesser Minion lady's dress code, which is a black shirt, a black skirt, your ID badge, and anything that you medically need to function (like glasses, canes, or hearing aids). You are to NEVER carry any accessory, such as a purse. All jewelry is banned (minus magical jewelry and wedding rings), and taking off your uniform when on duty is strictly prohibited. If you ever get promoted, your new dress code will be sent to you. **If Darktan gives you a direct order (HUGE HONOR), drop all of your other duties obey it. **If a superior (Minion or Above to you) gives you an order, you must carry it out as soon as your normal duties are done. *As a Lesser Minion, you get the following perks. **You have admission into the Darktonian Realm. ***You must state your ID (given upon contract signing) to the gatekeepers and deliver a nasty insult, such as "Jo momma has so few intelligence, that she can't tell you how a cell splits itself via mitosis... into two more cells.", ect. Then, you will be granted access. **You have a hut reserved for you on the Realm. In addition to wherever you live already, this hut is yours. When on duty, this hut is your personal quarters. When the day has done and you can go home, lease lock up the hut, as other minions may loot it. You may bring anything that does not glorify good guys into the Realm for storage in your hut. **When Darktan takes over Antarctica, you will be greatly rewarded, probably with a good peice of land and a nobility title to rule over the creatures in your jurisdiction. A crown is included, so I have been told. **You will recieve a license to weild the first weapon you steal, so steal a good one! Again, thank you for your wise decision to join the Greater Bad. Hail Darktan, Dark Templar #554 Please post below what Higher Minion you want to administed the contract. ---- I will meet this Higher Minion for my contract: Willie Watt Thank you. ---- Your Awesomeness Darktan, Yes, I have many skills. They are art, computers, sing, dance, repair, and sing. Thank you your awesomeness Darktan. (Gets in uniform) (Cleans sink) (Sweeps Powerful Darktan's Estate) (Is finished for today) (Smiles) (Sees Foamy) (Stares at Xary) (Faints) EGO!!! Man, you're ego is as big as Swiss Ninja's. :Not even close, kid. --Dark Templar #54 Why am I always called a kid. I'm 20 years old in human years. Oh, it's VERY close...-- Anonymous Um ok and Chores Ummmm... my ego is as big as Swiss Ninja? Ummmm... ok..... (Gets in Uniform) (Cleans sinks) (Sees Xary) (Goes up) (Denies Fainting) (Kisses on check) (Runs away quickly!) (Starts using powers) (Blows down Xary) (Sees Foamy) (Waves to Foamy) (Goes home) Hello Hello Willie. It's Bellina. I probably will join Darktan's Army. And, since I havesuper powers, I think I can make Xary fall in love with you. -Bellina Cool! Hello, Bellina. I think you should join Darktan's Army. I have powers too, but I can't make people fall in love. Well, that would be quite evil to do, because Xary would hate it. So, that would be pretty cool if you did!! -Willie Watt If you made Xary fall in love with Willie, he wouldn't hate it. He would like it. It's best to leave their relationship as is. --Mectrixctic ---- YOO IS A FAT HWEAD! --Luka Wryren (runs away) AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Chases after!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (USES POWERS ON FULL THAT KNOCK OUT DARKTAN!) WAIT! (USES AGAIN AND AGAIN!) (USES AGAIN AND AGAIN!) (USES AGAIN AND AGAIN!) (AND AGAIN) (AND AGAIN) (AND AGAIN) (AND AGAIN) (AND AGAIN) (AND AGAIN) (AND AGAIN) DO I NEED TO DO SOMETHING WITH YOU? (AND AGAIN) I SAID WATCH OUT! idiot..... Bellina: I think you SHOULD make Xary like me! I shall do it today when I join the Darktan Army. -Bellina Ok. Wait..... Nevermind. Awwwwwwwwww man Luka Hi I'm noticing you two are not getting along. However, I highly advise you not to use your powers on him again. It'll save you from a horrible fate. Trust me. Ps. Be glad that Luka isn't in Darktan's army. --Mectrixctic Considered for Promation Hello. We are offering you a part time job as a waiter at the Doom and Abyss Knight's lounge. Your salary will increase and you'll be considered for promation. Regards, Doom Knight#118 What?!? I got to work in the bar too?--Xary Well..... ok. Yes you do Xary. --Willie Watt RE:WHO ARE YOU! I am Governor Happyface141, South Pole Council Delegate, Master Prankster, and founder of the Death-To-All-Egos Fanclub. I also own your face, her face, his face and Jo Momma's face. BTW, I own your face. Big time. Chores (Gets in uniform) (Cleans sink) (Stares at Xary) (Smiles) Blah (Gets in uniform) (Cleans sinks) (Sweeps Powerful Darktan's Estate) (Sighs) On The Frontline Ok, here's the deal: We got some Good Guys coming up. Grab some Mwa Mwa Penguins and use them a cannon fodder. Make sure they are held up and then some Lava Puffles led by Coool41 will strike. Ok? --Doom Knight#118 HURRIES UP (Grabs 21 Mwa Mwa Penguins) OK, GOT IT. (Holds up all with powers) THERE! XARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Chores and blah de blah blah (Is in uniform) (Cleans sinks) ! (Gets in uniform) (Cleans sinks) (Looks for Xary) (Doesn't care) Hi. Bla (Is in uniform) (Cleans sinks) (Sweeps estate) Jeez (Is in uniform) (Cleans sinks) S (Is in uniform) (Cleans sinks) L (Is in uniform) (Cleans sinks) (Sweeps) Ha (Is in uniform) (Cleans sinks) L (Is in uniform) (Cleans sinks) J (Is in uniform) (Cleans sinks) (Sweeps) Ssss........ (Is in uniform) (Cleans sinks) Chi Cha Chu (Is in uniform) (Cleans sinks) *runs past chasing corai* "Hello Willie" "GET BACK HERE CORAI" *shoots a laser from flipper* Uh hi? Hi? Can you help me? I need your help. I wanna defeat Xorai's Army but I can't becuase Radal is gonna ruin it for me. Can you and the rest of the trio help me? There is one you could steal from Xorai's Army. --Flywish Ot of nowhere Radal attacks Flywish and breaks his flipper so abdly it cwont heal for a month -Radal Teehee thatw as fwunny! Hwhahahahaa! -Radal X That is it!!!!!!!!!!!! *Drains Radal and Radal X's powers with power taker ray* *Throws them both in a frozen river* --Flywish Gets powers back and breaks your other flipper -Radal Leave my owner alone! *Eats your right arm* --Fierycold Radal explodes -Radal Bwhahaaha! Thwat was fwake! Thwat fwake wadal was made of Ham and Cheese! -Radal. Hi....... PLease dotn hurt me............*hide sbehind rock* - hey willie HEY WILLIE ITS REONTREA U RULE WILLIE BYE :p Join my Army! (if you join Xary joins as well) Hello Willie I am Gary the Gaget Dude. I am Penguinnate2 on CP (srry I deleted you). Anyway,join my army! You may be a minion (if you join then Xary will be in the army and the same division as you). So anyway,do you want to be in my army and be a minion? (if you join,Xary will be in also) Wait, aint your army a good guy army? Why would XARY join a good ghuy army? -Corai Stay out of this Corai! I want Xary to see what it's like to be a good guy. --Gary the Gaget Dude 00:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC)